Amour tordu
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Marinette et ChatNoir sont déjà BFF. Mais lorsque Ladybug se déclare pour Adrien, il décide de profiter de ce rapprochement pour tendre un piège au Papillon plutôt que de débuter une relation avec elle. C'est alors que Tikki et Papillon s'en mêle.
1. I'm a fake

Le Papillon regardait par la grande fenêtre ronde de son repaire. Cette fenêtre magiquement générée par ses pouvoirs lui montrait les gens par la couleur de leurs émotions.

À la manière d'une cargaison de bobines de fils tous pèle-mêle dont les couleurs ne cessaient de varier. Rose pour l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant, jaune pour la joie enfantine, violet pour la mélancolie.

Il aurait aimé lire aussi facilement son propre fils. Adrien était physiquement trop prêt de lui lorsqu'il était à la maison. Il ne pouvait discerner ses émotions que lorsqu'il s'éloignait. Mais alors, Adrien devenait une bobine de fils parmi tant d'autre et M. Agreste devait travailler plus fort pour l'identifier.

C'était bien dommage. Adrien aurait été plus facile à manipuler s'il avait pu mieux comprendre son fils.

Aujourd'hui, le Papillon recherchait, comme toujours, cette nuance particulière qui appartenait à Ladybug et ChatNoir. Ce mélange de sacrifice pour autrui, de compassion et cette sensation de porter avec fierté le monde sur ses épaules. Il était déjà si difficile de les repérer dans la foule mais, en plus, ces sentiments héroïnes n'étaient pas présents chez eux en permanence.

Comme toujours, l'un des héros repéré, il surveillait les nuances négatives les plus proches d'eux. Qu'elle était le sentiment qui serait l'outil le plus propice à la réussite de son plan?

La colère était souvent très efficace, l'amour pourrait-il se prouver meilleur au final?

* * *

La vie d'Adrien se résumait à être un mannequin, une figurine de plastique exposée dans une vitrine. Qu'il soit sous l'œil de l'appareil-photo où à la maison pratiquant le piano, il n'était bon qu'à être le démonstrateur d'une certaine image. Un cintre, voilà comment il se sentait. Avec pour seule fonction de porter des vêtements.

On exigeait de lui qu'il fasse ce qu'on lui demande sans penser, vouloir ou expérimenter. Il se devait d'être parfait. Parfaitement désirable, parfaitement disponible et parfaitement achetable. Un produit.

Aujourd'hui encore, son père avait exigé de lui qu'il fasse une exception à ses principes. Il avait dû manquer la classe du matin pour faire un défilé privé.

Les défiles privés se déroulaient dans de confortables salons. Quelques acheteurs observaient (on non) les vêtements (parfois, ils discutaient et ne portaient pas attention) pendant que les mannequins pirouettaient devant eux.

C'est que les gens de la haute n'allaient pas dans les magasins, on leur apportait la marchandise.

Adrien fut tout de même soulager de découvrir que les clients en question n'étaient pas de vieilles dames lubriques. Il n'y avait qu'un seul client, un garçon d'environ son âge et accompagné d'une tutrice. Adrien les reconnu rapidement bien que ne les ayant jamais rencontré sous cette identité. C'était ChatNoir qui avait rencontré le Prince Ali quand celui-ci avait été en danger.

Danger bien relatif puisque l'akuma (Rose, une élève de sa classe) en était folle amoureuse et ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Le problème était plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas son libre arbitre à ce moment-là et voulait prendre celui du reste de Paris.

Adrien leur présenta quatre ensembles complet-veston et alors que Nathalie discutait de la commande avec l'assistante du Prince, celui-ci se rapprocha d'Adrien.

« Vous être Adrien Agreste, n'est-il pas? »

« C'est exact. Mes hommages, Prince Ali. » salua le mannequin en ajoutant une révérence.

« Bien gentil. Vous être ami de la classe de mademoiselle Rose, n'est-il pas? »

« Oui, Prince, c'est exact. Je suis dans sa classe cette année encore. »

« Est-il possible vous assez aimable pour lui remettre courrier de moi? » demanda le jeune prince.

« Ce sera avec une grande joie que je ferai cela pour vous. Elle en sera très heureuse. Puis-je me permettre une question? »

« Naturellement. Questionnez. » répondit le garçon.

« Si je vous disais qu'il vous est possible, à tous deux, de passer quelques heures ensemble ce soir, à votre hôtel sans que personne n'en sache rien hormis moi et un ami que nous avons en commun et en qui on peut avoir confiance pour garder les secrets? » confia Adrien discrètement.

« Je dirais à vous que vous avez maintenant faveur d'un prince et sa reconnaissance. »

Oui, la vie d'Adrien se résumait à être un mannequin sur des magasines, devant son père et même à l'école mais, Adrien pouvait parfois changer de vie et devenir ChatNoir.

000

Malheureusement, Rose n'était pas une personne de nature très discrète et elle attira passablement l'attention lorsqu'il lui remit les lettres même si elle fit de gros efforts pour être calme.

Donc, quand Adrien lui parla du rendez-vous amoureux clandestin, beaucoup de monde la vit se jeter à son cou. Beaucoup de monde dont Marinette et Chloé.

Si Chloé fut plus prompt à exprimer sa jalousie, Marinette garda tout pour elle. Chloé su donc que la raison de l'excitation de Rose était une lettre du Prince Ali. Elle n'osa cependant pas exprimer devant Adrien la jalousie qu'elle ressentait toujours de ne pas être celle recevant la lettre d'une personne couronnée.

Marinette, elle, ne savait toujours rien des explications de cette histoire au moment de se mettre au lit. Elle se retrouva donc assez tard, cette nuit-là, à se retourner entre ses draps sans pouvoir s'endormir.

« Tikki, tu dors? J'ai trop chaud et je ne suis pas fatiguée. On peut aller faire une balade? » demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

« Je veux bien puisque de toutes façons tu m'empêche de dormir. Mais tu sais, tu peux me le dire simplement si tu veux aller voir Adrien. »

« Tu accepterais? » fit Marinette pleine d'espoir.

« ChatNoir vient souvent parler avec Marinette et il n'a jamais découvert son secret. Celui de Ladybug devrait bénéficier de la même réussite. »

000

Mais la chambre d'Adrien était vide. Ce qui était vraiment intriguant. Ladybug regarda l'horizon des toits de Paris comme un réflexe, cherchant s'il y avait du trouble dans la ville.

S'il n'avait pas été dans ses habitudes de chercher à repérer la silhouette de ChatNoir la nuit, il serait probablement resté inaperçu. Mais elle vit sa tignasse blonde flottant maintenant sur ses épaules refléter sous l'éclairage du toit de l'hôtel Le grand Paris, située en face du manoir.

En deux bonds, elle arriva à ses côtés. Comme il était simplement assis sur une chaise transat à regarder les gros nuages menaçants courir dans le ciel nocturne en se demandant s'il allait pleuvoir, elle ne lui demanda pas s'il y avait urgence.

« Bonsoir Chaton. Toi non plus tu ne pouvais pas dormir? »

« Non, je, je rends service à quelqu'un, ce soir. » répondit-il en se redressant et en plaçant le manuel scolaire qui était de revers sur sa cuisse pour le cacher derrière lui. « Et toi, Buguinette? Des difficultés à trouver le sommeil? Tu as décidé de courir les toits au hasard? »

« Non, en fait, je suis sortie prendre l'air et je suis passé pour savoir si, par hasard, Adrien Agreste ne serait pas réveillé. Mais il n'est pas dans sa chambre. » expliqua-t-elle en pointant le mur couvert de fenêtre derrière elle. « Tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel de ce côté pendant ta surveillance? »

ChatNoir cligna des yeux, surpris, puis inventa : « Rassure-toi, il n'est pas en danger, il fait le guet lui aussi. Il participe à la mission, avec moi. »

« Quoi? C'est quoi cette mission? Tu m'intrigues. » demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur la chaise voisine.

« Tu te souviens de Rose, cette fille qui est devenue l'akuma Princesse Fragrance? » commença-t-il.

« Oui, je n'ai rien oublié de ce combat, moi! » piqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant, je ne me souviens même pas t'y avoir vu! » contra-t-il.

« J'étais là pourtant! » assura-t-elle. Puis, mettant fin au jeu, elle expliqua : « Ma kwami était malade. Pendant un long moment, j'ai dû me contenter de faire ce que je pouvais en étant moi-même. Et le lien avec la mission de ce soir? »

« Adrien à croiser le Prince Ali, ce matin. Il lui a dit qu'il pensait toujours à Rose. Je l'ai fait entrer en douce dans la suite princière. Adrien m'a suggéré l'idée sur ma messagerie du ladyblog. »

« Je suis parfois surprise par ton dévouement, tu sais, Chaton. » sourit-elle.

« Pourquoi? Tu es très dévouée, toi aussi. » observa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir les autres l'être. J'ai l'habitude de voir les gens venir me demander des services mais je ne les vois pas aller vers les autres personnes.»

ChatNoir réfléchit une seconde puis énuméra : « Marinette aussi se dévoue pour les autres. Elle travaille longtemps pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Alya, à sa manière, se dévoue en s'occupant du ladyblog. C'est sa façon à elle de donner de l'espoir aux gens. L'espoir qu'on sera toujours là pour les aider. Elle les aide à avoir confiance en nous. Je pourrais nommer des tas de gens tous très dévoués. Mademoiselle Bustier, le professeur de cette classe qui a été ciblée si souvent, les parents de Marinette, le prince Ali, l'assistante de M. Agreste, Nino Lahiffe, Mylène Haprèle, ce sont tous des gens très généreux et qui font attention aux autres. Ils ne se glissent simplement pas dans un uniforme pour le faire. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça. » réalisa-t-elle.

« Au fait » questionna innocemment ChatNoir « Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Agreste? »

« Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes aller-venus autour de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng? Mes raisons de voir Adrien sont personnelles. » snoba-t-elle.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. » répondit ChatNoir avec un sourire. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, ce ne pouvait être qu'à son avantage.

000

Il fut même plus que ravit lorsque la nuit suivante, il aperçue à sa fenêtre une charmante héroïne vêtue de rouge. S'attendant à une visite imminente, il avait fait trois fois le ménage de sa chambre déjà impeccable simplement pour s'occuper et ne pas se mettre à sauter dans tous les coins.

Ils commencèrent par discuter de la soirée de la vielle et il avoua avoir beaucoup trop peu d'occasion de rendre service et le sentiment d'être isolé du reste du monde.

Le temps était bien sûr un facteur mais il se sentait toujours aussi isolé des autres malgré le fait qu'il fréquentait l'école publique, maintenant.

La preuve en était la réaction de Chloé à cause d'un simple aparté avec Rose.

« Tu veux sortir un peu? Aller voir un autre ciel que le même horizon que tu contemples tous les jours? Je suis consciente que ça ne résoudra pas ton problème mais ça pourrait te permettre de te détendre. »

« Oui, ce serait agréable. » Il enfila un blouson aux larges poches puis s'accrocha à elle.

Il sa rappela vite que si ses déplacements étaient moins saccadés que ceux qu'il effectuait avec son bâton, ils étaient plus larges et plus vertigineux encore que moins risqués. C'était étrange pour lui d'être simple passager dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il n'avait pas de pouvoirs.

Dans un premier temps, il cru qu'elle l'amenait à la Tour Eiffel mais elle la contourna pour grimper au sommet d'un gratte-ciel. Ce toit très large comportait un espace terrasse mais surtout une vaste serre aux vitres transparentes. L'air à l'intérieur était sec et chaud, presque palpable et assurément en contraste avec l'extérieur. La raison à cela était la quantité de lampe uv éclairant certaines plantes.

« Ce sont des plantes très spéciales. La plupart sont des spécimens rares de cactus. Elles ont besoin d'énormément de soleil alors l'institut qui les étudie s'est installée sur cet immeuble puisqu'il n'y a pas d'ombre à ce sommet. Celle-ci est ma préférée à cause de toute l'étendue des nuances de couleurs de ses fleurs. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Cet endroit est magnifique. Extraordinaire, on se croirait vraiment ailleurs. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de m'avoir montré cet endroit. Et la vue sur Paris! Oh! C'est gigantesque! Je suis déjà monté sur la Tour Eiffel mais ici c'est tellement plus… calme, moins tape à l'œil, plus… humain. » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« On va devoir partir, par contre, il y a un laborantin qui fait des rondes pour vérifier les lampes. »

« Je te suis. » plaisanta-t-il « Où tu vas, je vais! »

Sur le chemin du retour, elle fit un crochet sur la droite et se posa dans le jardin zen d'une pagode. Il y avait un grand étang à la surface remuant sous les mouvements de carpes énormes.

« La vue est moins spectaculaire mais je la trouve aussi très intéressante. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ils s'installèrent sur une grosse pierre plate comme s'il s'agissait d'un banc et lorsqu'il la vie frissonner, il retira sa veste pour l'enfiler sur ses épaules et y ajouta la chaleur de ses bras.

Ladybug pensa doucement : 'Je suis dans ses bras! Je craque!'

Il se sentait aussi très proche d'elle. Seuls avec elle dans ses bras, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être obligé de faire des bêtises pour attirer son attention au milieu de la foule en détresse pour une fois. Il se sentait en paix comme cela lui était rarement arrivé.

« Cet endroit est si poétique. C'est comme si les poissons voulaient attraper la lune. » souffla-t-il au-dessus de son épaule d'un ton rêveur. Des moments comme celui-là, il en aurait voulu des quantités pour elle et lui.

Ladybug voulu contenir un rire qui finit par s'échapper. « Tu veux dire que c'est la version aquatique d'une bande de chats essayant d'attraper un faisceau laser? »

Le rire chaud et sincère du garçon s'éleva dans la nuit pour répondre à sa plaisanterie. « Dis comme ça c'est un peu moins poétique! On rentre? J'ai une surprise pour toi et je veux te l'offrir avant qu'il soit trop tard pour te la faire. »

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc de piano près de lui et joua une douce mélodie seulement pour elle.

« Le titre est Sonate au clair de lune. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Les notes étaient calmes, douces, sophistiquées et ensemble, elles formaient une symphonie étourdissante.

« Tu as un talent incroyable. Tu joue si bien! » complimenta-t-elle.

« Pour tout t'avouer, c'est toi qui m'inspire. Je joue beaucoup mieux quand j'ai de la compagnie.» fit le jeune homme blond en fixant les touches du clavier.

Adrien plaça sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle le vit se pencher sur elle et fermer les yeux pour l'embrasser alors elle ferma aussi les yeux, prête à accepter le baiser. Mais il retira sa main et son regard se fit absolument triste et un peu dur. Finalement, il se détourna d'elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé aller aussi loin. Elle avait toujours repoussé ChatNoir et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle appuie une de ses mains sur sa poitrine et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Mais lorsqu'il avait sentit qu'elle ne résistait pas, il avait ouvert les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'elle acceptait le baiser d'Adrien.

Elle se rapprocha alors de son visage et plaça ses paumes de chaque côté de son expression sombre pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, elle déplaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Adrien? J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu as pensé pour que ton regard se voile tout à coup de tristesse. »

« Je me disais simplement qu'on connait bien peu finalement. » Il se leva du banc de piano pour prendre un peu de distance.

« Adrien, en réalité, j'en connais bien plus sur toi que je ne le laisse deviner. » dit-elle hésitante. Elle avait ramené ses mains sur ses cuisses et les fixaient sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait expliquer le comment de cet état de chose.

Il hocha d'abord gravement la tête, lui donnant raison sur le fait qu'elle connaissait probablement beaucoup de chose sur la partie de lui qui était Adrien. Mais il répondit tout de même : « Tu penses que je suis Adrien Agreste, le garçon parfait, celui que je montre à tout le monde, celui que mon père m'impose d'être et que tous attendent que je sois. Si je te montrais le ''vrai'' moi tu me… tu me repousserais. »

La conclusion logique de ce vers quoi ils se dirigeaient s'ils continuaient pour finalement être ensemble. C'est ce qui se passait toujours avec Ladybug finalement. Si elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui suffisamment pour le découvrir ou le connaître pourquoi tomberait-elle amoureuse de lui? Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir? Il prenait si peu de temps pour être lui-même. C'était à peine s'il se connaissait lui-même en réalité en dehors des combats.

« Moi-même, je sais à peine qui je suis. »

Sa voix baissa jusqu'au murmure. « Mais je sais que je suis fou de toi. » S'il avait une certitude c'était qu'il aimait cette fille devant lui. Celle qui riait face au danger et trouvait toujours une solution pour sauver ses amis mais qui savait être douce et timide lorsqu'elle pouvait se le permettre.

«Mon cœur bât parfois si fort quand je pense à toi! Parfois je n'arrive plus à marcher ou à réfléchir. Et je voudrais tant que tu partages mes sentiments. J'ai cette image de nous deux, dans un parc, dans dix ans d'ici. Je suis assis au pied d'un arbre. Je lis quelque chose mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est parce que je ne pense qu'à toi. Qui a posé ta tête sur ma cuisse pour t'en servir d'oreiller pour ta sieste. Et je joue doucement avec tes cheveux. » Adrien lui racontait son rêve comme s'il y était réellement.

« Tu te trompe, Adrien. Je ne dors pas, je regarde nos enfants qui jouent un peu plus loin. » commença-t-elle doucement.

Elle expliqua ensuite : « Je fais aussi des rêves pour nous deux. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne se réalisent jamais. Peut-être ces rêves sont-ils ceux qui se seraient réalisés si je ne portais pas de masque. Moi aussi je suis fausse. Parce qu'en réalité » soupira-t-elle « Ladybug n'est pas réelle. Elle n'est qu'un mirage, une illusion… un masque. Ma force et mon courage sont aussi des masques. En réalité, je suis faible et craintive. Si tu me croisais lorsque je suis moi-même, tu ne me remarquerais pas. »

« Dans ce cas, ça veut simplement dire que tu es en sécurité. Et c'est important que tu le sois. Mais je suis convaincu que Ladybug est une partie de toi comme Adrien est une partie de moi. Si elle est ta création, il est mon outil. »

« On sait déjà qu'on aime une partie de l'autre et c'est un très bon début. » espéra-t-elle.

« Ah oui? Et quelle serait la prochaine étape? » questionna-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

« Celle qu'on veut. Celle dont on a besoin. C'est notre histoire, nous pouvons l'écrire à notre façon. On peut planifier un rendez-vous, trouver une solution pour être ensemble ou… s'embrasser. »

« La dernière suggestion parait assez facile mais peut ne pas l'être. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on se trompe et qu'on ne fait pas les étapes dans le bon ordre? » Il avait peur qu'elle l'accuse de profiter du fait qu'elle ne connaisse pas son secret pour l'embrasser. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais dit oui à ChatNoir. Avait-il le droit de se rapprocher d'elle sans la prévenir? « J'ai peur de te blesser et que tu m'en veuilles. »

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. « Et si c'est moi qui t'embrasse? Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ensuite si tu découvre que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi? »

« Peu importe qui tu es sous ce masque, je suis absolument incapable de dire non à un baiser de toi. J'en ai envie depuis trop longtemps. Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde.»

Avec la grâce de ballerine que lui donnait l'uniforme, Ladybug se percha sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains sur sa nuque. Ses lèvres atteignirent celles du garçon avec une grande douceur. L'un comme l'autre eu l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une tempête de feux d'artifices. Avec lui aussi une merveilleuse douceur dans la main, il attrapa sa joue et bougea la tête pour approfondir le baiser.

000

Le lendemain soir était soirée télé pour ChatNoir chez Marinette. L'émission qu'ils écoutaient parlait d'un des personnages principaux, une fille, dont l'esprit avait été interverti dans un autre corps. Le copain de la fille la réconfortait dans une jolie scène amoureuse après l'avoir reconnue.

Marinette appuya sa joue sur l'épaule de ChatNoir et lui-même essuya une larme discrètement. Il était déjà plutôt fleur bleue mais le sujet le touchait aussi.

Marinette connaissait bien ChatNoir. Elle était sa meilleure amie mais encore plus que ça, elle était l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui en super-héros en plus de le connaître en tant que camarade de classe.

En fait, il n'y avait que peu de gens qui connaissait ChatNoir. Plagg qui se foutait un peu de lui tant qu'il avait son fromage, exactement comme un chat. Ladybug qui pouvait prédire chacun de ses gestes, qui savait toujours de quelle humeur il était, mais qui avait embrassé Adrien la veille sans rien deviner de son secret. Naturellement, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Adrien au quotidien.

Il croisait parfois Alya aussi, mais Marinette connaissais très bien ChatNoir et était amie avec Adrien et elle n'avait jamais rien deviné durant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce constat le rendait triste.

Elle était sensible et intelligente. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de comprendre? Elle était tellement importante pour lui. Leur amitié lui était plus essentielle que son amour pour Ladybug. Elle avait avoué avoir un faible pour Adrien lorsqu'il avait commencé à venir la voir.

À l'époque, il y avait des photos de lui partout dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque son regard tombait sur sa version mensongère.

Et un jour, elle les avait enlevés, sans lui donner d'explication mais lui assurant que ses sentiments n'avait pas changés.

Il avança la main et mit la diffusion sur pause. Chaque fois que quelque chose le peinait, il en parlait avec Marinette indirectement, bien sur. Elle savait toujours le comprendre et comprendre les gens avec qui il interagissait sans même savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

« Ça te dérangerait qu'on parle un peu, princesse? »

« Mais non, je t'écoute. » Marinette laissa de côté le chandail qu'elle tricotait et lui donna toute son attention.

« J'ai vu Ladybug hier. » commença-t-il, préoccupé.

« Je n'ai même pas su qu'il y avait eu un akuma hier. » fit innocemment Marinette, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se promener avec Adrien.

« Non, pas vu comme rencontré. Je l'ai aperçut mais je n'étais pas transformé. J'ai voulu l'appeler et la saluer. Ensuite, je ne suis dis que de toute façon, elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas. En fait, je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, je lui ai déjà parlé sans mon masque et elle ne m'a jamais reconnu. »

« Oh, Chat! Je suis désolée. Tu es triste, c'est ça? » fit Marinette et le prenant dans ses bras et la peine qui montait doucement en lui se fit plus douce et moins cruelle. Comme toujours, Marinette savait atténuer son mal même si elle en était la cause.

« C'est surement difficile de te reconnaître. Je veux dire, ta voix par exemple. Tu l'entends peut-être de la même façon avec ou sans ton masque, mais il est possible qu'elle soit un peu différente et que Ladybug ne puisse pas la reconnaître. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu parlais un peu du nez. Pas que ça me déplaise, ça fait partie de ton charme mais, elle est probablement différente à cause de ton masque. Je ne reconnaîtrais peut-être pas ta voix non plus sans ton masque. Ladybug à peut-être besoin de plus d'indices pour te reconnaître mais ce n'est pas non plus comme si elle avait le droit de rechercher ton identité secrète ou de porter attention à ces petits détails qui pourrait la mettre sur la voie. Elle s'aveugle surement elle-même intentionnellement. »

« Je sais que nos identités doivent demeurées secrètes, mais ça me fait tout de même de la peine qu'elle ne puisse pas me reconnaître. J'ai simplement l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse si peu à moi, qu'elle ne me connait pas du tout. On est peut-être pas aussi proches que je le pensais.»

« Ou vous êtes trop proches. » fit Marinette en comparant l'histoire de ChatNoir avec la sienne. Le fait était que ChatNoir ne l'avait jamais reconnu non plus.

« Hein?! » fit ChatNoir « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Euh, ben, c'est… Tu sais, il y a des histoires de héros fictifs et toi tu es un héros bien réel mais tu n'es pas à l'abri de vivre ce genre de péripéties comme, comme… Lois Lane! Oui, voilà. » fit-elle avec soulagement maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un autre exemple qu'elle-même. « Lois à embrassé Superman des tas de fois et même Clark Kent à l'occasion avant de découvrir que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse se cachait derrière les lunettes de son meilleur ami. Pour elle, ils étaient deux personnes différentes. Un point c'est tout. »

Elle poursuivit ensuite malicieusement : « Toi-même, tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand je mets mes lunettes, je deviens Alya. » même si elle essayait de rester sérieuse en disant cela.

ChatNoir eu le temps d'attraper un oreiller à l'aveuglette pour y enfouir la tête avant d'être secoué par un énorme fou rire. Il avait beau adorer faire des jeux de mots, Marinette pouvait aussi être franchement marrante. Et l'idée que ses deux amies si complémentaires soient une seule et même personne était franchement absurde.

Le surlendemain fut un lundi matin riche en émotions. D'abord, c'était l'anniversaire de Juleka. Marinette lui avait tricoté un chandail qu'elle avait terminé la veille et qui présentait une image et les couleurs de Violette, la princesse gothique du jeu vidéo MySims. Mais la fête prévue sur l'heure du dîner fut interrompue par un akuma tout près du collège.

Ladybug, très mélangée dans ses sentiments envers ChatNoir et Adrien qu'elle avait contemplé tout l'avant-midi, repoussa son partenaire deux fois plus farouchement que d'ordinaire. Il faut mentionner que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres de Ladybug et essayait en permanence de la faire rire. Il n'avait que très peu de concentration sur le combat. À un tel point qu'il prit un coup derrière la tête. Elle ne se moqua pas de lui mais eu un regard qui disait qu'elle le trouvait puéril.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le sourire qu'elle cacha sous sa main : 'Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon lorsqu'il essai d'être drôle!'

Mais le pire de cette journée, fut en cours d'art où, comme d'habitude, Chloé ne travaillait pas et pérorait sans arrêt, dérangeant tout le monde en général mais Sabrina et Marinette en particulier. Sabrina parce qu'elle devait écouter et répondre et Marinette parce que la voix aiguë de Chloé lui faisait grincer des dents. Mais aujourd'hui, le sujet de son placotage lui faisait aussi casser des crayons.

« Il est pénible ce ChatNoir tout de même! Ne peut-il pas comprendre qu'il n'est qu'une nuisance! Ladybug s'en sortirait mieux sans ce poids-mort. Elle est tellement patiente! À sa place, il y a des lustres que je l'aurais vertement remis à sa place et il y serait resté pour de bon. Il a vraiment pas de classe ce type. Comment peut-il penser que Ladybug puisse s'intéressé à quelqu'un comme lui, c'est vraiment… »

« CHLOÉ! Tu veux bien fermer le vide-ordure qui te sers de bouche, S'il-Te-plaît? » la coupa vertement Marinette.

Adrien s'était sentit rapetisser sous les paroles de Chloé. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Était-ce ce qu'il était le seul à ne pas voir? Que si sa Lady l'avait toujours repoussé, c'est qu'il ne la méritait pas? Était-ce ce qu'elle pensait aussi? Ça expliquait des tas de choses. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait baissé la tête et ses mèches avaient voilées son visage. Il était à ce point blessé qu'il ne voyait plus le sol que très loin devant lui. Mais la voix de Marinette le ramena sur terre et parmi le groupe.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles! » poursuivie son amie. « Ladybug et ChatNoir sont une é-qui-pe. Et tu sais quoi? Moi, je pense qu'elle l'aime! Peut-être qu'elle a une bonne raison de dire non, mais peut-être aussi que ce sont juste les circonstances qui les empêche d'être ensemble. »

« T'est folle, elle le repousse en permanence. Et je la comprends qui voudrais s'encombrer d'un tel boulet? Je veux dire c'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant. » répliqua Chloé avec mépris.

« Euh, c'est un vrai héros, peut-être? » répondit Marinette avec ironie avant de poursuivre avec sincérité. « Il risque sa vie pour sauver celles des autres y comprit celles de ceux qui n'ont pas de gratitude envers lui. Quoi d'autre? C'est un gentleman, il est patient, attentif aux autres, intelligent, courageux, loyal, juste, généreux, doux. Je suis certaine qu'elle l'aime. Même si elle ne peut pas être avec lui. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement que l'aimer parce que lorsqu'on le connait, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, ça c'est certain. Elle l'aime un point c'est tout. Le contraire est impossible! »

Chloé essaya longtemps de trouver quoi répliquer à Marinette. Celle-ci ignora tout le monde et tourna la page du cahier à dessin sur son chevalet. Elle laissa tombé les petites fleurs qu'elle peignait pour s'attaquer à une esquisse semi-abstraite d'une grande chute d'eau sauvage et colorée qu'elle mit moins d'une demi-heure à terminer maintenant que Chloé ne parlait plus et qu'elle avait de l'adrénaline à dépenser.

Tous les élèves ne furent pas convaincus par son argument sur les sentiments de Ladybug pour ChatNoir mais quelques uns eurent de profonds éclaircissements sur ceux de Marinette envers le héros de Paris et l'un d'entre eux fut Adrien lui-même.

Il regarda sa grande amie sous un tout nouveau jour à partir de ce moment-là. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi exactement Ladybug préférait ne pas être avec lui, mais il ne s'était jamais sentie autant aimé et de façon aussi sincère.


	2. Le piège - through him - face me

Après une attaque akuma qui eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, Alya arrivait en quatrième vitesse pour parler à son héroïne. Cependant, ChatNoir jeta un coup d'œil très parlant à Ladybug. Il leur restait quatre minutes. Elle devinait qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important à l'expression de malaise sur son visage. Elle espérait qu'il n'ait pas découvert sa relation naissante avec Adrien. Elle espérait juste avoir été assez discrète la deuxième fois où elle était allée le voir. C'était la soirée précédente, justement.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté après avoir salué Alya précipitamment et se retrouvèrent sur le même toit à proximité.

« Trois minutes » annonça-t-elle.

« J'ai eu une idée hier soir pour capturer le Papillon. Quand es-tu disponible pour en parler? Ça ne peut plus durer. » dit-il en massant l'épaule où il avait prit un coup la veille. Il détournait le regard, aussi nerveux que pendant le combat.

« Je peux ce soir » répondit-elle hésitante « Mais ce sera plutôt tard. »

« Je t'attends là-bas à partir de 9h? » fit ChatNoir.

« C'est d'accord, je ne devrais pas être beaucoup plus tard que ça. » accepta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le toit du plus haut Casino de l'Avenue des Champs-Élysés, il était debout, droit sur le bord de l'immeuble et observait la ville.

Ils avaient choisit cet endroit pour leur rencontre parce que Plagg, qui connaissait bien les pouvoirs de son ami Nooroo, lui avait expliqué que le Papillon avait plus de difficulté pour lire leurs pensées lorsqu'ils étaient dans la proximité physique de d'autres personnes.

« Tu as toute mon attention, je t'écoute. Comment va ton épaule au fait? » dit-elle en arrivant.

« Ça va, ne t'en fait pas. » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. « Mais tu as remarqué que les akumas sont de plus en plus violents et dangereux? Enfin, ceux dont le but est d'être violent et dangereux sont de plus en plus efficaces. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je suis désolée que tu aie été blessé. » déplora-t-elle.

« J'aime mieux ça plutôt que de m'en vouloir pour la mort de quelqu'un. Écoute, euh » poursuivit-il nerveusement, « Je sais qu'on avait décidé lorsqu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble qu'on ne devait pas se révéler nos identités mais avant que tu te fâches, écoute encore un peu. Nous avons chacun notre rôle dans ce duo. Je suis la diversion et toi, les plans compliqués. Je prends les coups et tu gagnes la bataille… Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi sur le fait que JE ne dois pas savoir ton identité. Je peux me permettre d'être contrôlé, pas toi. Mais y a-t-il une vraie raison pourquoi TU ne peux pas savoir mon identité? »

« Mais ça te mettrait en danger, ta famille, tes amis. Si j'étais akumatisée… » contra-t-elle lamentablement.

« Nous savons tous les deux que je ne pourrais pas te battre. Pour pouvoir te délivrer, dans le cas où tu serais akumatisée » la coupa ChatNoir en approchant jusqu'à coller son visage au sien. Tu aurais besoin de pouvoir me faire pleinement et entièrement confiance. Encore plus que ce que nous avons présentement.»

«De plus» poursuivit-il en se reculant «Je pense que j'aurais plus de facilité à te délivrer sous mon autre identité. Pour ce qui est du danger pour ma famille et mes amis, j'ai déjà été la cible d'akumatisés, j'ai vu des akumatisés se réveiller devant moi. J'ai affronté des victimes et ça, même sans mon costume.»

Puis, il s'expliqua : «Mon plan contre le Papillon est le suivant. Je te révèle mon identité et on s'affiche en tant que couple. Alya crie partout qu'on est ensemble. Et je deviens la cible du Papillon. Lorsqu'il sera en face de moi, c'est ChatNoir qu'il devra affronter. J'aurai bien sûr besoin que tu me rejoignes. Je ne suis pas assez inconscient pour penser battre le Papillon seul. Je te rassure sur ce point. »

« Il y a tellement de chose qui peuvent mal tourner... » fit-elle en chassant de mauvaises images de sa tête.

« Mais est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? Est-ce que ça en vaut le risque? Ça fera bientôt trois ans que nous avons commencé le combat contre lui. Il devint de plus en plus fort. Nous aussi mais, pour nous, tout peut basculer en un instant et lui ne prend _aucun_ risque. Nous n'avons pas avancé d'une étape dans sa capture depuis que nous avons commencé. »

« De mon point de vue, capturer le Papillon à beaucoup de valeur. Mais il n'y a que toi qui sais si ça vaut le coup. C'est toi qui prendras tous les risques. » rejeta-t-elle.

« Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si j'avais encore des objections. De ton côté, est-ce qu'il t'en reste? » lui affirma-t-il.

Ladybug s'était assise, résignée. Elle n'avait plus d'argument et détournait le regard. « Une seule petite et très personnelle. » dû-t-elle admettre.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'Adrien pense que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui alors que votre relation est encore si fragile. » constata ChatNoir à sa place.

Elle le regarda avec la plus grande stupéfaction qu'elle ait jamais ressentie. Comment savait-il ce qu'il y avait entre eux? Et s'il savait, comment le prenait-il si bien, lui qui avait toujours dit vouloir être avec elle?

« Dans ce cas» reprit-il devant son silence qui lui donnait raison. «Je considère que ta réponse est 'oui' et que nous pouvons commencer avec ce plan. Claws in »

000

Marinette était en colère, elle _bouillait_ de rage. À un point tel qu'elle ne suivait plus la leçon du professeur, elle regardait en l'air pour s'assurer de ne pas voir d'akuma. Sa colère n'avait pas de cible, sinon pas de cible logique.

Elle en voulait à ChatNoir.

Elle en voulait à ChatNoir de mettre la vie d'Adrien en danger.

Elle en voulait à ChatNoir d'être Adrien.

Elle en voulait à ChatNoir de jouer avec ses sentiments.

D'abord il lui faisait tourner la tête avec son charme et volait les pensées qu'elle réservait habituellement pour Adrien, celui qu'elle avait _choisit_. Elle avait dû faire d'énormes efforts pour résister à ChatNoir durant les combats au moment où il avait commencé à venir la visiter et que leur amitié était devenue plus profonde.

Ensuite, il l'embrassait avec son une autre identité et maintenant, il prenait le risque de mettre les vies des DEUX garçons dont elle était le plus proche en danger.

Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle allait accepter ce plan risqué parce qu'Adrien le lui proposait? Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait mit une claque aux boucles blondes ondulant juste devant elle à ce bureau tout près.

Mais alors, il massa subtilement son épaule blessée et sa colère fondit pour faire de la place à une peur remplie de tristesse. _Ce plan en valait la peine_.

000

Le premier pas de ce plan fut peu élaboré. Sur l'heure du midi Adrien avait prévu de rester à l'école pour travailler avec Nino. Elle arriva en Ladybug sur la cour intérieure et demanda à lui parler après avoir salué tout le monde.

Elle l'amena sur le toit. Elle était si nerveuse qu'elle passa dix minutes à paniquer entre ses bras pendant qu'il s'efforçait de calmer ses tremblements avec des caresses dans ses cheveux. Ils optèrent pour un 'vrai' rendez-vous galant à leur prochaine rencontre. Une soirée sur la Tour Eiffel?

Il prit une grande respiration et elle le redescendit dans la cage aux fauves. Elle disparue avec le masque pour reparaître sans et le défendit comme elle le pu. Alya ne se contint plus. Surtout lorsqu'Adrien lui permit de publier.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'Adrien arriva en voiture avec son chauffeur. Il en sortie lorsqu'elle arriva à son tour. Ils entendirent quelques personnes prendre des photos lorsqu'elle s'éleva avec lui vers la première plate-forme de la Tour. Quelques couples déjà sur place passèrent des commentaires mais tous ces amoureux les respectèrent ou voulaient simplement resté seuls eux aussi.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'elle savait pour lui. Juste quelques informations demandées et répondues pour régler les détails, rien de personnel.

« Ta puce de repérage RFID est en place? » s'enquit-elle sobrement.

« Oui, je l'ai collée sur moi. Tu n'auras aucun problème à me retrouver tant que je ne passe pas à la machine à laver. » Il paressait triste aux yeux de sa partenaire ce soir-là.

Elle ne rit pas de sa blague dite sans joie. Elle resta sans parler. Après un instant, elle rompit le silence entre eux.

« Bon, autant faire comme un couple normal puisqu'on nous regarde et qu'on est là pour leur montrer ça. » Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras mais ça donnait plutôt l'impression d'une position de tango où elle aurait mené la danse. Elle était maladroite et mal à l'aise.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Au début, elle était tendue et rétive mais la mauvaise humeur la quitta pour faire place à une autre émotion.

« Je suis désolé(e). » prononcèrent-ils au même moment.

« Je t'en prit. Vas-y. » offrit-il ensuite.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé si souvent. Si j'ai été méchante ou si je t'ai blessé, je m'excuse. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. » déclara-t-elle avec émotion.

« Je suis désolé que tu ai découvert qui j'étais de cette façon. Je ne voulais pas être si brusque. Désolé de ne pas être celui que tu voudrais que je sois, désolé de te décevoir.»

« Je ne suis pas déçue. Pas du tout. » Pourquoi pensait-il qu'elle serait déçue? De quelle façon?

Bien plus que de la déception, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Lui, serait-il déçu s'il découvrait qui elle était? « Adrien? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Marinette? Quels sont tes intentions envers elle? »

« Elle a choisit Adrien il y a longtemps mais je pense qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour ChatNoir parce qu'elle m'a toujours accepté. Je suis très bien en sa compagnie. Quand tout sera terminé, lorsqu'on aura enfin eu le Papillon, je pense que je vais lui demander si elle pourrait accepter de voir ChatNoir d'une façon un peu plus romantique que l'amitié que nous avons actuellement. On s'entant si bien! Je pense qu'on ferait un très bon couple. Désolé, mais je crois que pour nous, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

« Rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble puisque tu m'aimes et que je t'aime.» offrit-elle. Elle serait dans une impasse s'il disait non à Marinette en découvrant qu'elle était aussi Ladybug.

« Mais tu n'aimes pas le 'vrai' moi. Tu aimes 'Adrien'. Le garçon sage qui se laisse marcher dessus par les autres. Qui n'est même pas capable de défendre ses amis. Celui qui doit taire à tous son amour pour toi. Qui fait semblant qu'il n'a pas mal en permanence. Celui qui n'a pas le droit d'exprimer sa colère ou de penser par lui-même. Qui n'arrive pas à soulager son père de la peine qu'il ressent depuis la disparition de ma mère. Celui qui doit se contenter de paraître sans s'impliquer dans la vie. Celui dont on a décidé pour lui qu'il devait être seul au sommet.»

« Moi aussi, je suis un leurre. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais déjà comprit tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Il n'y a probablement que peu de personnes qui peuvent comprendre ce que tu vis. »

« Marinette me comprends. » énonça-t-il.

« Oh! Et pourquoi à ton avis? » lâcha-t-elle avec humeur. « Non! » se reprit-elle en plaquant ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle en avait trop dit.

Adrien fronça les sourcils. Insinuait-elle que Marinette avait une face cachée malhonnête? Mais le miraculous de la coccinelle se mit à clignoter. Ce qui n'était pas normal.

« Allons nous cacher plus haut. » offrit-il « Tu as de quoi nourrir ton kwami? »

« Oui, toujours. » répondit-elle, intriguée.

Mais Tikki allait très bien, elle voulait simplement aider Marinette qu'elle sentait en grand désarroi. Elle demanda à sa porteuse de se cacher derrière une table dans le bureau transformé en musée au sommet de la Tour et à Adrien de s'asseoir tranquillement un peu plus loin et d'écouter.

« Peux-tu redire pour moi ce qui s'est passé le jour où tu as rencontré ChatNoir? » demanda ensuite le petit être millénaire à sa porteuse.

« Et bien, je suis tombée sur lui. J'étais si nerveuse! » commença Marinette.

Adrien rigola doucement à ce souvenir qui réchauffa son cœur.

« Nous avons combattue ensemble. Il a sauvée Alya et j'ai décidé que je n'étais pas faite pour ça lorsque l'akuma s'est multiplié par ma faute. » continua l'héroïne.

« Et le lendemain, tu as voulu offrir les boucles d'oreille à Alya. » orienta Tikki.

« Pas voulu. Je l'ai fais. Quelques minutes avant de rencontrer Adrien. »

Le garçon ne connaissait pas cette histoire, il était toutes ouïes. Il avait donc failli la perdre? Il avait rencontré beaucoup d'élèves à son premier jour d'école dont plusieurs à qui il n'avait pas reparlé depuis. Ils allaient donc à la même école, du moins à ce moment-là.

« Ensuite, Ivan à été possédé à nouveau et tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de reprendre les boucles d'oreille et vous êtes venus ensemble à la Tour Eiffel. » poursuivit Tikki. Elle voulait faire dire certaines choses précises à la jeune fille.

« Et ChatNoir m'a dit d'avoir confiance en moi. Et c'est ce qui m'a décidé à rester une héroïne.» raconta toujours Marinette, se rappelant ce moment si important dans sa vie.

« Et tu as eu confiance en toi-même parce que lui avait déjà confiance en toi et toi en lui.»

« Il était déjà si important pour moi… » avoua Marinette en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressentit en partant le délivrer des cœurs de pierre. «Nos vies venaient de changer et on avait besoin l'un de l'autre comme d'une bouée de sauvetage dans la tempête.»

« Et vous avez gagné et ensuite? » poursuivit Tikki.

« Nous sommes retourné à l'école, finir la journée, et là, Adrien à été tellement gentil!» se rappela Marinette en rougissant au souvenir tendre.

« Si je résume bien » conclu la kwami « Tu as d'abord eu des sentiments pour ChatNoir mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de te questionner sur ton sentiment et ensuite tu as revu Adrien et tu en es tombé amoureuse, bien que tu ne l'aies pas été avant cela. Et si tu étais tombée amoureuse d'Adrien parce que tu aimais déjà son côté ChatNoir? Si à travers Adrien, c'est ChatNoir que tu aimais? »

« Mais… j'aime aussi Adrien. Mon amour pour lui n'est pas un mensonge. » contra la jeune fille.

« Ils sont la même personne! » fit Tikki en roulant des yeux. « C'est comme si tu disais que tu préfères sa main droite à sa main gauche! Ce qui est aussi tout à fait dans ton droit. Et toi » poursuivit-elle en se retournant vers le cas d'Adrien après sa conclusion pour Marinette. « Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu pourrais la laisser t'aimer à sa façon et respecter sa manière d'être qu'elle veut t'offrir. Elle est peut-être jeune de cœur et craintive, mais si tu l'aimes, tu dois aussi accepter ses défauts. »

« Je te promets que le jour où je lui trouverai des défauts, je penserai très sérieusement à ce que tu viens de dire. Pour l'instant, moi je la trouve parfaite. Juste pas très bien assortie avec moi. » expliqua Adrien à la petite créature qui trouva ensuite un endroit pour se dissimuler avec Plagg.

« Adrien, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux pour que je te rejoigne? » Marinette avait l'impression qu'un baiser les réconcilierait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en état.

Il serait beaucoup trop fâché contre Marinette si elle sortait avec lui sans le masque tout en restant sur une telle impasse avec lui en tant qu'héroïne. Elle avait comprit qu'Adrien/ChatNoir avait finalement choisit Marinette après avoir trop longtemps attendu Ladybug. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il avait de la rancune pour Ladybug, il en voudrait à Marinette lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule personne.

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. » fit-il défait et sans enthousiasme. « Tu m'as blessé si souvent… Tu m'as repoussé encore et encore. Je commence à croire que tu as peut-être des sentiments pour le _vrai_ moi mais, j'ai peur que tu ne fasses que t'accommoder de ChatNoir pour avoir Adrien. Et Adrien ce n'est tellement pas moi! Ce personnage ce n'est qu'un lâche. Incapable de défendre la femme qu'il aime… Je ne peux pas- ne veux pas être lui. Et tu m'as toujours démontré que c'était lui que tu voulais.»

« C'est vrai que, …je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments pour Adrien et ChatNoir.» commença-t-elle avec précaution. «J'apprécie Adrien pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse sans limite, son écoute pour ses amis et la confiance qu'il place en chaque personne. ChatNoir est courageux, fort, mature, solide, calme, amusant, perspicace. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe près de ChatNoir pour regarder les étoiles. J'aime me faire belle pour qu'Adrien me remarque.» raconta-t-elle doucement, laissant parler son cœur.

«Parfois, j'ai envie de tenir la main d'Adrien pour marcher avec lui. Quand je cherche la main de ChatNoir, c'est pour qu'il m'aide à me relever d'une chute ou que ça va mal. C'est ChatNoir que je veux auprès de moi pour affronter les plus périlleux dangers; Adrien est celui avec qui je veux vivre les plus beaux moments. ChatNoir est mon meilleur ami et Adrien celui qui me fait rougir et bafouiller parce qu'il me met dans tous mes états. » beaucoup d'émotions se déversaient dans ses paroles.

«Je ne dis pas 'Je t'aime' de la même façon. Je dis 'j'aime Adrien.' Mais quand je ressens une bouffé d'amour pour ChatNoir je dis 'Idiot de chat.' Après combien de nœuds à l'estomac, de palpitations cardiaques, d'intenses rougeurs sait-on qu'on aime une personne? Adrien est mon avenir, ChatNoir mon présent. Adrien est celui que je poursuis et que j'espère rejoindre avant que ChatNoir me rattrape et me garde pour lui seul. Je voudrais m'endormir avec ChatNoir et me réveiller au côté d'Adrien. Porter les enfants d'Adrien, regarder ChatNoir les bercer et jouer avec eux. Être fier d'eux avec Adrien.»

Jamais n'aurait-elle pensé que la déclaration d'amour pour Adrien qu'elle préparait depuis si longtemps se ferait de façon si désespérée et qu'elle irait chercher dans ses émotions les plus profondes. «Je souhaite vivre une vie passionnante avec Adrien et une très longue vie aux côtés de ChatNoir. Même si je sais qu'une super-héroïne à peu de chance de connaitre une fin heureuse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer le meilleur pour nous.»

Adrien se leva et ferma les yeux. En tâtonnant et trébuchant, il atteint l'endroit où se cachait Marinette. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et ses lèvres avec les siennes. «C'est d'accord, j'accepte. S'il-te-plaît, soyons ensemble. Je suis encore inquiet mais je t'aime trop. Je ferai ce que tu veux, ma Lady. Mais ne me demande pas de te mentir. Je ne veux plus jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec toi. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je t'aime tel que tu es, chaton. J'aime vraiment que tu sois à la fois Adrien et ChatNoir. Tu m'apparais plus complet. Et il te restera encore à accepter tous les mensonges que je t'ai dit pour te cacher mon identité parce que je t'en ai dit vraiment beaucoup. »

« Non. Tu es pardonnée d'avance. Je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es. Tu es plus en sécurité cachée dans l'ombre. C'est mon rôle, tu te rappelles, d'attirer les projecteurs sur moi? Parlant de cela, allons conclure ce faux rendez-vous. Afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur le prochain vrai. Si tu savais comme je l'attends celui-là! J'ai tellement hâte de tout découvrir de toi!»

« Ne t'en fait pas. Si tu mets vraiment ta colère pour moi de côté, je pense que tu apprécieras qui je suis en réalité. Je commence à croire un peu au fait que je suis peut-être le genre de fille qui peut réussir à te plaire au moins un peu. De toute façon, je suis déterminée à faire ce qu'il faut pour mériter ton amour. Et sur ce sujet, je suis sans doute la plus motivée. »

« Je t'aime. » lui répondit Adrien « Je t'aime déjà. »

Elle le ramena à sa voiture avant de filer chez elle pour lui laisser un long message de bonne nuit.

* * *

Leur rendez-vous suivant fut encore plus public. Ils s'installèrent pour un pique-nique dans un parc le dimanche après-midi. De nombreux fans les remarquèrent et leur demandèrent des selfies.

Pour gâché qu'ait été leur temps ensemble, leur plan avançait bien. Après ce rendez-vous, ils étaient sur les premières pages des magasines de potins. Mais Adrien attendait toujours que son père l'interroge sur ses fréquentations. Lorsqu'un ermite tel que lui aurait eu vent de cette histoire, le Papillon serait plus que probablement aussi au courant.

Ce soir-là, ChatNoir serra simplement Marinette dans ses bras sans parler. Retardant le moment où il devrait sauter dans le vide et lui parler de sa relation avec sa Lady. Elle n'aborda pas non plus le sujet de la relation entre Adrien et Ladybug. Elle aurait voulu tout lui avouer mais n'en avait pas le droit. Elle aussi resta plutôt silencieuse. Elle le garda aussi dans ses bras en silence, sachant que dire quoique ce soit serait lancer un caillou dans la marre et provoquerait des remous dans leur relation. Mais, ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, les silences n'étaient plus gênant entre eux depuis longtemps.

000

Le lundi était une journée spéciale à l'école. C'était une journée de fête où les dernières années tenaient des kiosques de kermesse pour récolter des fonds pour un voyage de fin d'études. Certains proposaient des jeux d'adresse pour gagner des coupons de participation à un tirage, d'autres vendaient de la nourriture ou des souvenirs. Il y avait même une table pour les faux tatouages.

Adrien se déplaçait doucement au travers de la grande salle en s'amusant avec ses amis. Il réalisa soudain que quantité de gens avait un service à demander à Marinette lorsqu'une fille plus âgée lui réclama son costume et que Marinette prit un bon moment de son temps pour le trouver parmi une quantité d'objet dont elle s'occupait.

Tout à coup, un rire maniaque se fit entendre par-dessus tous les élèves bruyants se promenant dans la cour. Tous se figèrent avec inquiétude et lorsqu'un homme masqué et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir aux reflets colorés sauta au milieu des élèves, la foule s'écarta en vitesse. Tous, sauf une personne. L'akumatisé avait atterrit près d'Adrien et l'avait saisie à la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter.

«Bonjour, Agreste junior! Es-tu aussi vilain que ton papa? Il m'a tout prit et aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour de lui faire le même coup. Je commence par toi.» déclara hilare, ce cinglé.

Les mains de l'akumatisé se resserraient doucement autour du cou d'Adrien qui tentait de les griffer et dans le silence de mort qui régnait autour d'eux, Adrien réussit à réunir un peu d'air pour dire : «Rien à voir- avec mon père. Pas ma faute.»

«Oh vraiment? On dit que tu serais le chéri de Ladybug. Le Papillon m'a dit que si elle prenait ta place, il me redonnerait tout ce que ton père m'a volé.»

Un feu se mit à brûler dans l'œil d'Adrien et il referma à son tour ses mains sur la gorge de l'akumatisé mais avec bien peu de succès. «Tu ne la toucheras pas!» affirma-t-il néanmoins.

L'akumatisé ricana. «Voyons voir si ta chérie peut arriver avant que tu meurs.» et les mains d'acier coupèrent complètement l'arrivée d'air de la gorge d'Adrien.

On entendit un bruit de bousculade dans le dos du vilain. Marinette arriva au premier rang et dans le silence horrifié de l'école qui regardait Adrien partir doucement vers la mort, elle défia fort et clair «Fais-moi face! Par ici, regarde-moi. Fais-moi face!»

«Oh mais, qu'avons-nous là?» s'amusa le vilain en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Marinette portait une jolie petite robe marine de style très manga et avait ajouté de gros nœuds de rubans blancs sur ses couettes pour l'occasion. Elle portait même des sockettes dans ses souliers vernis. Elle ressemblait à une jolie poupée orientale et l'akumatisé ne lui donna aucune crédibilité.

«Tu m'as l'air d'une petite proie très appétissante mais c'est Ladybug qui m'intéresse.» Il commença à se retourner vers Adrien.

«J'ai dis : «Regarde-moi!» ordonna Marinette de toute la puissance de sa voix. Et comme ça ne marchait pas très bien, elle ajouta : «C'est moi, Ladybug!»

Cette déclaration, bien que peu crédible pour la plupart des gens présents, provoqua tout de même une onde de choc. Elle était résolument sincère. Certain dans l'assistance, dont l'ennemi, riait doucement.

Adrien ne riait pas. Il avait apprit quelques jours plus tôt que Ladybug allait à cette même école elle aussi et qu'ils y avaient déjà été en contact. Restait tout de même le doute que sa princesse serait tout à fait capable d'être assez téméraire pour se faire passer pour Ladybug afin de sauver quelqu'un. Mais toutes les soirées passées avec elle, où ils avaient partagé leurs sentiments, toutes les fois où elle avait expliqué les comportements de sa Lady avec logique et raison, toutes les fois où Marinette l'avait _compris_.

_« Et pourquoi à ton avis? »_ Les mots qui avaient échappés à sa Lady résonnaient comme un coup de gong dans sa tête. Et si Marinette le comprenait si bien simplement parce qu'elle était Ladybug? Sa moitié, son âme sœur.

Il croisa son regard, le regard de Ladybug qui disait : 'Concentre-toi, y'a du boulot!' Et bien, il était un chat apprivoisé après tout! Alors, il repoussa toutes ses pensées parasites et se mit au travail.

L'akumatisé s'était tourné vers elle et Adrien, toujours la gorge empoignée, pu l'examiner à la recherche de l'objet possédé, dans une poche fort probablement.

« Hahaha! » se moqua le grand homme qui étouffait subtilement Adrien qui en profita pour chambouler le costume éclectique faisant mine de se débattre pour camoufler sa recherche d'un objet personnel. « Toi? Tu serais la grande Ladybug? Tu ne pourrais même pas tenir un chien en laisse! Alors, pour ce qui est de combattre les akumatisés! »

« Ladybug et moi avons la même taille, la même chevelure, les mêmes yeux! Qui croyez-vous qu'elle soit lorsqu'elle ne porte pas son costume? Une haltérophile? Une pompière? On peut déjà être assurés que ce n'est pas une déesse amazone venue de l'antiquité et pas une extra-terrestre non plus. » fit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Elle a une identité secrète. Il y a une personne sous son masque. « De plus, tout le monde sait qu'elle a un faible pour Adrien, tout comme moi. Et je n'ai jamais été akumatisée. »

«…Et une dernière précision. » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait Adrien reporter sa fouille à un endroit en particulier et en tirer délicatement un petite objet « Elle ne combat pas les akumatisés, elle les sauve! »

Elle attrapa le bâton qui servait au jeu d'un kiosque de la kermesse des mains d'une fille juste derrière elle et le lança à Adrien qui l'attrapa agilement. Ce qui ramena l'attention de l'homme sur lui et Marinette cria « Courrez! » en fonçant vers eux. Elle attira ainsi de nouveau son attention sur elle et en trois coups, Adrien mit le vilain à terre avec quelques passes de son arme improvisée. Marinette compléta le travail en lui ficelant les poignets dans le dos avec la lanière de son sac.

Adrien lui attrapa la main pour la relever et l'entraîna derrière lui vers une classe vide au milieu de la foule qui se sauvait. Cachés ensembles, il fit le guet en tenant la porte avec son dos. Marinette demanda à Tikki de la transformer et lorsque ce fut terminé, Adrien déchira un vieux billet de banque.

Un papillon noir en sortie et Ladybug le rattrapa. Elle sortie ensuite dans la cour pour être vue de tous et elle lança ensuite son yoyo en l'air pour que les coccinelles se chargent de ramener l'homme à son désespoir quotidien et ordinaire. Elle retourna ensuite auprès d'Adrien qui l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira contre lui dans un baiser profond, possessif, caressant et suppliant. « Je t'aime, d'accord? Oublie le pourquoi, le comment ou depuis quand. Je t'aime et c'est tout. »

Marinette relâcha sa transformation et rattrapa Tikki qu'elle replaça dans son sac réparé. Elle entraîna Adrien vers un kiosque de nourriture, y prit un biscuit en le remplaçant par de la monnaie. Elle le déposa dans son sac pour sa kwami puis reprit Adrien dans ses bras. Elle éclata alors en sanglot.

« J'ai failli te perdre, chaton! J'ai eu telle-ment peur! » craqua-t-elle.

Il la conduisit à un banc et l'aida doucement à se calmer. Elle laissa toutes ses peurs être emportées par ses larmes. « Je suis dans tes bras. Tout contre toi, je vais bien. »

Les élèves passaient près d'eux remettant de l'ordre et démontant la foire. Quelques uns riaient et plaisantaient plus loin, mais tous respectaient une certaine distance autour d'eux. Ils voyaient les larmes de Marinette, celles d'une fille qui avait dépassé ses limites pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aimait et s'effondrait maintenant de peur. Elle les avait sauvés mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec Ladybug. Surement la fière et courageuse héroïne ne s'effondrait pas ainsi après un combat.

La seule personne qui eu assez de méchanceté pour les déranger fut Chloé. « Marinette, ça suffit! Tout me monde est content que tu aies aidé Ladybug à sauver Adrien mais tu dois arrêter de l'accaparer. Il a eu une dure journée et je suis certaine qu'il aimerait pouvoir être réconforté par quelqu'un de plus courageux en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. Et puis, il est avec Ladybug maintenant. N'essaie pas de lui voler, tu ne la vaux pas. »

Marinette ravalait ses larmes pour pouvoir se défendre de cette insulte. Mais Adrien mit une main sur son bras. Il se releva fit face à Chloé et la regarda de la façon que ChatNoir réservait habituellement aux akumatisés qui menaçaient sa Lady. Il se disait à lui-même qu'il était peut-être le second du duo mais qu'il pouvait être dangereux et imprévisible comme un fauve. Ce simple regard suffit à faire battre en retraite l'arrogante blonde sans qu'il ait un mot à dire.

Il prit ensuite Marinette par les épaules et la ramena chez elle. « Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle appelle ton père? »

« J'ai au cou de jolies marques que je dois à mon père. Il est temps que je m'assume beaucoup plus et que je prenne quelques distances avec lui. Mais là, je pense au plan. Je trouve que ça t'expose beaucoup trop, princesse. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste oublier l'idée de s'afficher publiquement et juste sortir ensemble. »

« Hey! » fit-elle doucement pour attirer son attention. « Ne te fit pas à mon look. Il y a une héroïne bien cachée sous mes dentelles! Et puis, si tu quittes Ladybug pour Marinette, c'est toi qui perdras toute crédibilité. »

Elle avait voulu le faire rire, mais il resta absolument sérieux et l'attira contre lui. « Tu es la fille la plus formidable du monde. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire. J'ai une chance folle que tu t'intéresse à moi. »

« Ne me quittes pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi. » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

« Tu parles de ChatNoir ou d'Adrien? » questionna-t-il, joueur.

« Les deux. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie pour être heureuse. Et de t'admirer de loin ne me suffit plus. Je ne te repousserai plus jamais. »

« D'accord, alors je n'essaierai plus de t'embrasser en plein combat, comme ça tu n'auras pas à le faire. » lui promit-il.

« Ça pourrait effectivement aider à résister à la tentation. » rigola-t-elle.


	3. Évasion et Invasion

Ils décidèrent qu'Adrien retournerait à la fête et que Marinette viendrait le rejoindre plus tard en Ladybug ''inquiète'' pour détourner les soupçons des gens ayant encore des doutes sur sa véritable identité. Elle pourrait même rester un peu et faire une fausse rencontre officielle avec les amis d'Adrien.

Mais une heure plus tard, Ladybug était toujours absente. Adrien alla rapidement vérifier si elle était encore dans sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas et ses parents ne savaient pas où elle était. Mais le chauffeur d'Adrien était déjà arrivé et il alla le rejoindre à la voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il profita du trajet pour tenter de joindre le téléphone de Marinette. Il voulait contacter Alya mais voulait d'abord vérifier si Ladybug ne répondait pas. Ce qu'il fit dès sa porte de chambre fermée en se transformant en ChatNoir.

N'obtenant pas plus de réponse, il redevint Adrien. Il mit Alya au courant de la situation et elle promit de faire des recherches. Elle le rappela moins d'une minute plus tard. Une affreuse et très longue minute qu'il passa à scruter la ligne des toits et imaginer les pires scénarios.

« J'ai ouvert mon application pour localiser son téléphone et j'ai eu ton adresse comme résultat. Mais elle ne répond toujours pas. »

« D'accord, je vais aller voir aux alentours. » Il se dirigea vers l'entrée espérant l'y trouver qui arrivait. Comme elle n'y était pas, il commença un tour complet de la propriété. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Plagg. Même le kwami blasé commençait à s'inquiéter pour Ladybug.

Envoyant le petit dieu de la destruction s'assurer que la voix était libre, Adrien explora des pièces qui lui étaient interdites telle la chambre de son père. Il composait en permanence le numéro de Marinette sur son téléphone pour s'aider dans sa recherche.

Il réalisa finalement que son père non plus, n'était nulle part en vue. De même que Nathalie. Il n'avait croisé que le cuisinier. Retournant à sa chambre, il fit un plan de sa maison pour aider sa réflexion sur tous les espaces qu'il n'avait pas visités.

Il ne lui restait qu'une partie du sous-sol et le rangement au-dessus du grenier. Si Marinette était dans une de ces pièces ou si elle était passée par chez lui pour y perdre son téléphone, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

La jeune fille avait publiquement déclaré deux heures plus tôt être Ladybug et ce, en plein visage d'une personne en contact direct avec le Papillon. Sa disparition était très inquiétante. Adrien s'en voulu amèrement pour l'avoir laissée seule. Il décida de réagir au pire des scénarios envisageable. Enfin, si elle était morte, il n'y avait plus rien à faire mais si elle était aux mains du Papillon ou d'un autre ennemi… Celui-ci était à l'intérieur de la maison.

Sa voix et sa silhouette étaient les seuls indices que ChatNoir ait jamais eus sur son ennemi. Mais à l'intérieur de sa maison, une seule personne correspondait à cette description et il connaissait ses faiblesses.

Il déposa son téléphone sur son bureau et devint ChatNoir. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Nathalie. Elle mit du temps pour décrocher mais le fit tout de même.

« Allô? »

« Nathalie! Vous êtes à la maison? C'est Adrien. J'ai de graves problèmes. » fit-il d'une voix alarmée en se dirigeant vers le bureau et se cachant dans l'entrée, derrière un pot de fleur.

« Adrien, c'est vraiment vous? » répondit-elle d'une voix perplexe.

'Ma voix' pensa-t-il 'elle est différente.' « Oui, j'ai été impliqué dans une bagarre. On m'a cassé le nez. »

« Oh mon Dieu, mais, où êtes-vous? »

« Au poste de police. Ils veulent m'arrêter. Mais, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait. Je ne suis pas sûr que les journalistes me croiront par contre. »

Les bruits sourds qu'il entendait en fond sonore diminuèrent et furent suivit des pas de Nathalie en direct dans le bureau.

« À quel poste êtes-vous? » l'entendit-il demander alors qu'il l'entendait aussi prendre son sac et ses clés sur son bureau.

Il couvrit sa bouche pour répondre en chuchotant : « Poste du 12e. Faites vite! » et il raccrocha sans la laisser poursuivre.

Il la regarda sortir par la grande porte avant de quitter sa cachette. 'Une d'écartée!' Et son père qui disait que la télévision et les jeux vidéo étaient une perte de temps!

Nathalie était arrivée dans le bureau depuis le mur portant le portrait de sa mère, il ouvrit celui-ci pour découvrir le grand coffre-fort qui y était caché et observa le coffre. Se servant de tous ses sens, il repéra grâce à une zone plus fraîche, une fente dans la bordure du coffre mais aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Il devrait jouer encore plus serré!

Comptant sur le fait que Nathalie n'avait pas spécifié où elle se rendait, il sortit à l'extérieur et provoqua un vacarme avec un rangement d'outil de jardinage en métal et les grilles d'entrée extérieures entourant le manoir.

Puis il fonça dans le bureau.

« Père, Père » appela-t-il de toutes ses forces à l'interphone de l'assistante. « Nathalie s'est fait renversée par une voiture! » Un court silence angoissant lui répondit

« Comment cela? » le soulagement lui coula sur les épaules. Son père mordait à l'appât. « Un chauffard a foncé dans la grille d'entrée et elle était juste devant! Vite. » 'Qu'est-ce que je prendrai comme punition, si je dois expliquer que tout ça n'est qu'une blague au final!'

« ...Bien... » un simple 'Bien' précédé et succédé d'un silence fut la seule réponse de son père et Adrien cru que tout cela serait un échec.

Mais, il entendit un bruit venant du coffre et s'élança en deux bonds derrière un mannequin à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Adrien? » Appela M. Agreste ne voyant pas son fils, il s'avança vers l'entrée alors que la porte qu'était le coffre se refermait.

ChatNoir étira son bâton qui bloqua la fermeture complète. Le styliste sortie du bureau, ChatNoir entra dans la pièce cachée. Il ne vit pas le sourire mauvais du Papillon sur le visage de son père.

000

Dans la pièce sombre, ChatNoir n'eu plus aucun doute sur l'identité du Papillon. Il se trouvait dans son repaire! Marinette était au sol, presque inconsciente. Des akumas purs volaient un peu partout dans la pièce, mais l'un d'entre eux était tenté d'une aura maléfique.

Il se précipita près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était attachée au sol. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait été frappée et qu'elle ne portait pas de boucles d'oreille.

« Cataclysme! » Avec son pouvoir, ChatNoir détruisit les lourdes chaînes qui retenaient Marinette au sol avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que la porte derrière lui. Et il n'avait plus que cinq minutes! Il s'en voulait d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir. Derrière cette porte, il y avait son père, le Papillon qui reviendrait bientôt.

C'est alors que la miraculeuse chance de la coccinelle les sauva. Une coupole fermant une fenêtre s'ouvrit révélant une grande vitre ronde avec des séparations dessinant un Papillon.

Il brisa une des sections du meilleur coup de pied qu'il pouvait se permettre avec ses bottes couvertes de métal. Il reprit ensuite Marinette par la transporter à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il entra discrètement par un balcon sur le toit et demanda à une infirmière de la cachée dans une chambre privée.

« Son petit ami est en route, il va venir payer pour les soins. Mais elle doit voir un médecin, elle a été battue. Je vous demande de faire en sorte que le moins de personne possible ne la voit. Et surtout pas la presse. »

L'infirmière leur présenta une chaise roulante pour qu'il l'y installe. « Princesse, écoute-moi une seconde. Je n'ai plus qu'un coussinet. Adrien arrive d'accord, tu veux bien rester réveillée jusque là? »

« Adrien, le Papillon, il y avait un autre porteur avec lui. Le Paon. » Elle paressait étourdie et choquée mais cohérente.

« On s'occupera d'eux plus tard. On va commencer par te soigner. » la rassura-t-il avec délicatesse.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille d'une voix sifflante : « Les miraculous, ils sont dans ma chambre. Appelle Alya. »

Il était dans un placard à balai de l'hôpital et pressait Plagg de manger son fromage pour pouvoir faire l'aller-retour chez Marinette, lorsqu'il entendit un simple message à l'intercom. « Message à tout le personnel. Veuillez prendre note que la ville connait actuellement une alerte akuma. Cette hôpital est au niveau d'alerte 1. Le danger n'est pas immédiat. »

Il n'avait même plus la possibilité d'aller la retrouver à présent et maintenant, il serait seul au combat. Marinette avait raison, il ne pourrait pas tout faire tout seul. Il décrocha son téléphone.

« Alya, j'ai trouvé Marinette, elle a été attaquée. Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital du quartier. » commença-t-il.

« Quoi, comment ça? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qui à fait ça? » répondit la voix affolée de leur amie.

« Est-ce que tu es seule? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un près de toi? » questionna-t-il.

« Attends… Maintenant, il y a seulement Nino. »

« Alya, écoute-moi bien. Tu dois aller dans la chambre de Marinette recherché les miraculous de Ladybug. Et tu dois ensuite venir à l'hôpital et protéger Marinette. » fit-il avec urgence.

« Les miraculous? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Il y a eu un combat » poursuivit Adrien d'une voix sérieuse. « Tu dois trouver les miraculous et les cacher et les défendre. Mais les boucles d'oreille n'ont pas toujours le même aspect. Lorsqu'elles ne sont pas en fonction, elles ressemblent à… »

« Celles de Marinette. » compléta Alya d'une voix blanche.

ChatNoir arriva en vue de l'akumatisé qui faisait des ravages. Le Jardinier mesurait 50 mètres de haut et avait décidé de transformer Paris en champs agricole. Tirant derrière lui une charrue d'époque, il labourait de larges sillons dans le sol mesurant une voix de circulation de largeur. ChatNoir commença par essayer de lui parler.

Cet homme semblait placide et raisonnable mais même s'il avait tourné la tête pour regarder dans la direction de la silhouette noire s'adressant à lui depuis un toit, le Jardinier n'avait fait que se retourner et continuer sa tâche sans que la moindre étincelle d'intelligence ne traverse son regard. Et bien s'il n'était qu'un insecte, autant agir comme tel!

De quelques bonds, il se retrouva à l'arrière de la nuque du géant, agrippé au col de sa chemise. Profitant de la placidité et du désintérêt du colosse, il visita l'homme grand comme un immeuble.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la conclusion de l'endroit où se cachait l'akuma, il fut confronté à un problème de taille. Il avait initialement prévu d'apporter l'objet contenant l'akuma à Marinette à l'hôpital, mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait transporter une charrue de dix mètres dans la chambre de Marinette sans se faire remarquer.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir la chercher lorsqu'il la vit arriver péniblement au loin.

« Si j'ai demandé à Alya d'amener les miraculous à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas pour que tu viennes me rejoindre. » s'objecta ChatNoir en arrivant près d'elle. « Tu ne devrait même pas être debout! »

« Ça va. Je suis plus forte transformée. Mais j'espère que tu as profité de mon retard pour avancer le travail parce que j'ai déjà hâte d'aller reprendre mon rôle de blessée.»

« J'ai déjà trouvé la cachette de l'akuma. » l'informa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça : Je te dépose sur un toit sur son chemin et je cataclysme sa charrue lorsqu'il passe devant nous? »

« Ça me va. On suit ton plan. Mais je peux marcher. » dit-elle intimidée qu'Adrien la prenne contre lui.

« Oh! Et me priver de l'occasion de te tenir dans mes bras? Tu es cruelle ma Lady! » blagua-t-il.

Muette, Ladybug s'approcha timidement de ChatNoir et glissa les mains sur les épaules de celui qu'elle savait être Adrien pour s'y agripper. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille mais avant de s'envoler, il la serra contre lui : « Aie confiance en moi, ma princesse. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te protégerai. »

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra encore plus contre elle. Il ressortit son arme et la transporta délicatement sur un immeuble de trois étages. La laboureuse passerait juste sous elle dans un instant. Le jardinier n'était qu'à deux immeubles d'eux.

Mais l'akumatisé ne traîna jamais l'outil jusqu'à leur hauteur. Il étendit subitement le bras et attrapa Ladybug sur le toit avant de délaisser sa tâche et de ramener sa prise dans son point fermé vers un autre quartier sur la rive de la seine.

ChatNoir se trouva alors face à un dilemme. Il pouvait détruire la charrue et immobilisé l'akumatisé, ce qui serait certes plus efficace mais aussi plus risqué. Si Ladybug ne revenait pas à temps pour purifier l'akuma, qu'il devrait prendre en chasse dans la ville, son autre option, qu'il fut forcé de choisir dans les circonstances, était de les suivre. De toute façon il savait maintenant qui était le Papillon. Et ne voulait à aucun prix, risqué que l'akuma se multiplie et remplisse la ville de géant de 50 mètres apparaissant de nul part pour marcher placidement sur la population.

000

Gabriel Agreste n'avait vraiment commencé à avoir de vrais soupçons sur l'identité de ChatNoir que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés face à face avec le super-héros.

Avant cela, il l'avait souvent observé à travers les deux sources d'information dont il disposait. D'abord, il scrutait attentivement les médias les plus crédibles afin de relever toute information y filtrant. D'autre part, son pouvoir de Papillon lui permettait de lire les sentiments dans le cœur d'autrui. Les deux combinés ensemble lui assuraient, avait-il toujours cru, une connaissance inégalée des situations qu'il provoquait. Il pouvait voir les actions des gens ainsi que leurs motivations.

Pourtant, ce n'est qu'en croisant ChatNoir face à face qu'il avait reconnu son fils. Nul autre ne l'aurait pu à son avis. Sauf peut-être Chloé si elle avait porté attention.

Avant le départ de sa mère, Adrien était jovial, rieur, aimant et surtout confiant tout comme Émilie et avec cette tendance à vouloir sauver son prochain.

Mais depuis la disparition de sa femme, Gabriel s'était appliqué à modeler le comportement et le caractère de son fils afin qu'il soit parfaitement comme il le fallait : calme, travailleur, responsable, performant : le meilleur. Adrien se devait de grandir et de devenir adulte. Il n'avait plus sa mère pour le bichonner, il devait s'assumer.

ChatNoir, n'agissait pas exactement comme l'ancien Adrien devant les journalistes ou au combats. Mais en face de son père lors de l'attaque de Jackady, il avait naturellement reprit le caractère qu'il avait avant que son père ne le contrôle et ne le restreigne. Avec du tempérament et de la confiance en lui.

C'est à ce moment que Gabriel avait commencé à élaborer son plan. Adrien tenant le rôle de ChatNoir, le miraculous de la destruction était à sa portée. Ne manquait plus que celui de la création. Et maintenant, tout ce déroulait pour le mieux.

Depuis tout ce temps, il avait vu Ladybug repousser ChatNoir encore et encore. Lorsqu'il avait apprit pour la double vie de son fils, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à celles qui tournaient autour de lui.

Il n'y avait d'abord aucun doute dans son esprit, si son fils aimait Ladybug, c'est qu'il savait qui elle était. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient affirmé à la presse, Ladybug et ChatNoir connaissaient leurs identités respectives. Gabriel n'avait aucun doute sur le sujet. Il ne pouvait en être autrement puisque les pouvoirs du Papillon lui avait apprit que les deux héros étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comment deux enfants si amoureux auraient-ils gardé un tel secret?

Mais il avait eu beau suivre son fils en pensées via ses pouvoirs chaque fois qu'il l'identifiait parmi la foule, Adrien n'avait jamais vu la fille donc il était amoureux en dehors de son uniforme. Il y avait bien cette tendresse pour la jeune Marinette qui était un sentiment presque aussi fort mais il était impossible qu'elle ait repoussé son fils donc elle était amoureuse si elle savait qui il était.

Jusqu'à ce que quelques chose change. M. Agreste avait sentit l'énorme vague de colère dans l'esprit de Marinette pour Adrien. Un jour de classe. Juste au moment ou Ladybug avait commencé à sortir avec Adrien. Ses sentiments d'adolescente étaient très confus mais, il en avait comprit qu'elle venait seulement de découvrir l'identité de ChatNoir et qu'elle éprouvait de la colère contre lui. Elle lui en voulait probablement de maintenant sortir avec une autre. Ses sentiments étaient vifs et contradictoires.

Le piège se refermait peu à peu. Si seulement il avait pu lire les émotions des élèves lors de l'attaque qu'il avait provoquée à leur école! Peut-être aurait-il même découvert son identité via sa colère face à l'attaque sur Adrien. _Elle_, n'aurait pas eu peur. Mais il y avait tant de gens et tant d'émotions que cela parasitait son pouvoir comme toutes les fois où Adrien et ChatNoir rencontrait Ladybug en dehors des combats. Ils étaient toujours très prudents en choisissant le lieu de leur rencontre.

Il n'avait pas cru un seul instant que la petite Dupain-Cheng puisse être la porteuse comme elle l'avait affirmé. Ses émotions durant la fin de semaine écoulée étaient loin d'être ceux d'une jeune fille qui nageait dans le bonheur d'être finalement avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait triste et délaissée avec un brin d'espoir.

Son amour sincère l'avait par contre naturellement poussé à mettre tout en œuvre pour protéger Adrien. Et celui-ci avait été touché par son geste. Gabriel l'avait clairement vu.

Il avait suivit l'évolution des sentiments de son fils depuis le début de sa relation avec sa partenaire et si ceux pour l'héroïne était maintenant mitigés, par contre, ceux pour sa camarade avaient atteint des sommets lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné après l'attaque sur l'école.

Il se devait d'agir maintenant. Tandis que Ladybug aimait Adrien et Adrien, Marinette. Cette combinaison était parfaite pour accomplir ses dessins.

Il lui avait été facile d'obtenir la styliste en herbe et d'en faire un appât pour ChatNoir qui ne se doutait pas du piège tendu.

Lorsque la porte du coffre se referma sur le super-héros, Gabriel était prêt à faire de sa prise un appât pour une touche plus imprenable.

Malheureusement, son plan A avait échoué. Adrien avait réussit a passé au travers des mailles du filet grâce au coup du sort qui avait ouvert sa fenêtre magique sur une personne prête à se laisser corrompre. Le Papillon avait alors décidé de tout de même profiter de la conjecture actuelle pour frapper un grand coup.

Il ne voulait plus alors, que diviser le duo en les attaquant sur plus d'un front. Adrien coincé à l'hôpital au chevet de la fille qu'il aimait et qui était blessée et Ladybug au prise avec un akuma. Mais c'est ChatNoir qui s'était présenté en premier. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu retarder l'héroïne? Décidément, l'incroyable mollesse des adolescents de cette génération le déconcertait toujours autant.

Fort de ses erreurs passées, plutôt que de demander au géant d'attraper des boucles d'oreille pratiquement invisibles pour quelqu'un de sa taille, il lui avait demandé de prendre la fille au complet. Et ChatNoir avait mordu à l'hameçon et les avait suivit.

Il avait aussi eu de la chance. L'entrepôt dans lequel il avait demandé au colosse d'enfermer Ladybug sur le bord de la seine était déjà en location au nom de son nouvel homme de main : Diego Rossi.

Quel dommage que cet homme n'ait pas découvert plus tôt que son ex-femme avait emmené leur fille sur Paris. Les miraculous auraient pu être entre les mains du Papillon depuis tellement longtemps! C'était tout de même une bonne chose qu'il ait réussit à réunir le père et la fille sous les meilleurs termes. Il lui suffisait maintenant de faire plaisir à Lila pour faire obéir le père avec zèle. Quelle merveille que ce duo à la fois si capable et si facilement manipulable.

Lorsque ChatNoir arriva à l'entrepôt, le Papillon le su tout de suite. Il pu voir la présence d'un certain schéma de sentiments sur le toit de l'ancienne usine.

Et pourtant malgré tous ses pouvoirs, les héros restaient imprévisibles. ChatNoir avait d'abord cherché à délivrer discrètement sa partenaire plutôt que de chercher à l'affronter seul face à face. Il avait compté sur l'impulsivité de son fils et son désir de toujours tout régler par lui-même.

Adrien n'était pas une personne qui demandait de l'aide. Il avait un bon travail d'équipe avec Ladybug parce qu'_elle_ lui demandait de l'aider sinon il préférait régler ses problèmes par lui-même.

Mais là, contrairement aux prévisions du Papillon, ChatNoir était d'abord aller délivrer Ladybug. Il était entré en gaspillant son pouvoir contre les barreaux de la fenêtre et avait pratiquement fuit les lieux avec elle plutôt que de l'affronter directement. Comment un garçon rebelle comme lui pouvait laisser une situation tel que ce conflit père-fils être remis à plus tard?

Gabriel avait alors ouvert la cellule pour les combattre au corps à corps avec l'aide de Rossi mais l'héroïne avait immédiatement invoqué son pouvoir plutôt que de le garder pour plus tard comme c'était son habitude. Mais évidement, ChatNoir n'ayant plus que cinq minutes de combat, c'était à prévoir.

Lorsqu'une bonbonne d'air sous pression tomba dans les bras de ChatNoir, Gabriel fut une fois de plus surprit par leur comportement lorsqu'ils sortirent par la minuscule fenêtre placée en hauteur, plutôt que de les affronter directement. Pourquoi évitaient-ils l'affrontement? Ils n'étaient pas de taille, mais c'était des têtes brûlées qui fonçaient sans réfléchir à ces détails normalement.

Bien sûr, ils pensaient savoir où le trouver, en théorie, puisqu'il avait plus d'une cachette, mais il n'était pas normal que deux adolescents, surtout ceux-ci, évite la confrontation.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

000

Ladybug guida ChatNoir vers un petit débarcadère au bord de la seine. Ils y trouvèrent un simple plateau de bois constitué de planches clouées ensemble, le genre d'objet où on entassait des marchandises dans les entrepôts pour les transporter, un déchet en réalité. Mais placé sur l'eau, il leur fit un radeau et la bonbonne d'air, un moteur. Ils atteignirent ainsi l'autre rive, celle où ils vivaient, juste avant de perdre leur pouvoir.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et au sec. L'inquiétude dominait dans sa voix.

« J'ai eu le temps de voir un médecin. Je n'ai rien de cassé, juste des contusions. Je ne sais pas quel était son but en s'en prenant à une élève de lycée mais il ne sait sûrement pas que je suis Ladybug. Il ne m'a pas questionné sur les miraculous, il a juste parlé de m'utiliser comme appât pour ChatNoir avec la porteuse du Paon. Est-ce que j'étais chez toi? Est-ce qu'il est ton père? Je n'ai rien vu lorsqu'on m'a trimbalé aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, c'est lui et il sait probablement qui je suis, ça parait logique. De toute façon, s'il ne savait pas avant, maintenant il le sait. Mais je voudrais vraiment savoir s'il a demandé à un akuma de tuer son propre fils. De ce que j'en ai vu cette après-midi, s'il s'en ait aperçu _après_ l'attaque à l'école, il ne s'embarrasse pas de remord! Il ne m'a même pas demandé comment j'allais.»

« Il faut appeler Alya. » Marinette composa le numéro de son amie qu'elle avait laissé en plan à l'hôpital. « Alya? Je suis libre. »

« Génial! J'étais trop inquiète! Je suis avec l'agent Roger. Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles? »

« Nous savons qui est le Papillon. Est-ce que vous pouvez rejoindre ChatNoir au Manoir Agreste? »

« On se met en route. On fait au plus vite pour essayer d'arriver avant lui. » salua Alya avant de raccrocher.

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » s'enquit Adrien pour connaître son plan. « Allez voir Maître Fu? »

« Tiens Plagg. Tu dois pouvoir le transformer. » Marinette offrit un macaron au kwami, elle ne se gênerait pas pour nourrir Tikki avec ce qu'elle trouverait chez Adrien, Plagg était la priorité, elle avait encore trop de mal à bouger. Mais elle laissa ensuite passer un temps de silence avant de répondre à Adrien. Tous deux se dirigeaient vers la résidence du garçon en passant par les ruelles.

« Ton père est un homme intelligent et méticuleux. Il passe ses journées à prévoir, planifier, élaborer des plans et pourtant, nous le battons depuis deux ans. Nous l'avons déjoué quatre fois rien qu'aujourd'hui. Que ce soit la chance, nos pouvoirs ou parce qu'il a une faiblesse, je suis confiante dans le fait que nous sommes capable de le battre en nous en tenant à nos méthodes habituelles. Surtout, qu'en n'ayant plus de secret l'un pour l'autre nous sommes plus unis que jamais. »

« Tu sais que tu es délicieuse à regarder quand tu crée des plans merveilleux dans ce style? » soupira Adrien dans une déconcertante imitation de lui-même même sans porter le masque de ChatNoir.

« Ne plaît pas ce genre de chose, s'il-te-dis! Ça me fait perdre tous mes milieux! » protesta Marinette en rougissant et en se tenant nerveusement comme cela lui arrivait parfois avec Adrien. Lui ne fit que sourire et la soutenir par les épaules. Il adorait la voir rougir, elle était si mignonne.

« Bon, euh » se reprit-elle lorsque Tikki flotta dans son champs de vision. « Mon plan, c'est qu'on appelle toutes les personnes qu'on connait et aussi, si je reste cachée le plus longtemps possible, ça le déstabilisera encore plus. Il sera nerveux tant qu'il n'aura pas repéré son ennemie. »

000

Lorsque Gabriel Agreste passa le portail de sa résidence sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, il fut étonné de voir des adolescents devant le mur d'enceinte du manoir. Il en était étonné mais peut-être n'avait-il simplement jamais remarqué. Après tout, il ne voyait jamais le manoir sous cet angle.

Mais il oublia vite ces préoccupations en voyant la bande de filles gloussantes réunies dans sa cour intérieure. « Sortez immédiatement de ma propriété vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues! » Les jeunes filles parmi lesquelles, il reconnu Chloé Bourgeois, avaient cessé leurs bavardages et restaient devant lui sans bouger.

« Je ne vous permet pas. » poursuivit-il de sa voix autoritaire puis il se tourna vers son chauffeur et son nouvel homme de main. « Faites-les sortir d'ici! »

Les deux hommes guidèrent chacun une des jeunes filles à l'extérieur vers le portail qu'ils ouvrirent pour mettre les filles dehors mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent chercher d'autres adolescentes, les deux premières, ainsi que les adolescents qui se trouvaient devant, entrèrent dans la cour.

En voyant cela, M. Agreste attrapa son téléphone et menaça : « Je vous préviens, la sécurité est alertée et la police est en route! » avertit-il ensuite.

« Elle est déjà là, en fait! Merci de l'invitation.» La voix venait de derrière lui, depuis la porte d'entrée de la maison. Sur les marches, se tenaient encore plus de personnes que dans la cours. Des parents sortaient de sa résidence et rejoignaient les enfants pour l'entourer. Il y avait même des policiers qui arrivaient de la rue.

Adrien regardait le mouvement de la foule depuis sa cachette derrière les portes du hall. La plupart des gens présents étaient d'anciennes victimes d'akumatisations et leurs familles mais beaucoup d'autres personnes avaient répondu à l'appel à l'aide d'Alya.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en position autour de son père, Adrien s'avança en face de lui, laissant Ladybug dans la cachette. Il n'était vraiment pas d'accord pour qu'elle soit le renfort musclé et qu'elle confronte son père face-à-face en cas de problèmes, elle était beaucoup trop mal en point. Mais c'était son père à lui et inverser les rôles (qu'il soit ChatNoir et elle Marinette) aurait été dévoiler leurs identités à tout le monde.

Adrien s'arrêta devant son père et tendit la main pour lui demander silencieusement son miraculous. Comme il ne bougeait pas, il retira le foulard que son père avait commencé à porter en permanence depuis le départ de sa mère et ce malgré le passage des modes. Puis, tendit de nouveau la main.

Lorsque son père ne bougea toujours pas, Adrien se résolut à tendre la main pour se saisir du miraculous mais lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bijou, son père plaida : « Adrien, j'ai besoin des miraculous pour sauver ta mère! »

D'abord saisi, Adrien expliqua : « C'est un but très noble mais quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez utilisé le miraculous du Papillon pour vous en prendre à des personnes innocentes et vous avez risqué leurs vies sans les prévenir. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont ici pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne revive cela. L'utilisation des deux miraculous formant le pouvoir suprême est un autre débat. » Et il retira la broche contenant la photo de sa mère. Il recula jusqu'aux marches de l'entrée.

L'agent Roger lisait ses droits à son père et le plaçait en état d'arrêt pour les crimes du Papillon. Ladybug s'avança jusqu'à lui : « Je vais aller placer ce miraculous en sécurité.»

Adrien plaça la broche dans sa paume tendue : « Je t'accompagne. » Et il passa un bras sous ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher en rentrant dans la maison.

Dans le soleil couchant d'une très longue journée, Ladybug et ChatNoir survolaient les toits de Paris pour le dernier acte de leur combat contre le Papillon.

Épilogue

Marinette profitait de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour observer les étoiles depuis son balcon. Il y avait presque une semaine qu'elle avait été confrontée au Papillon, à Gabriel Agreste, et elle était pratiquement remise.

Adrien vivait avec Nino en attendant qu'une décision soit prise concernant sa garde. Ils s'étaient parlé à l'école, mais puisqu'ils n'y étaient jamais seuls, ils n'avaient pas abordés la grande question de leur couple.

Marinette ne l'avait pas pressé sachant qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à remettre en place dans sa vie. Elle avait simplement été attentive à être là pour lui.

« Bonsoir princesse. » fit une voix derrière elle. « Alors, es-tu aussi curieuse que moi de savoir si Julia retrouvera sa véritable apparence ou as-tu visionné la fin de l'épisode sans moi? »

« Non, je t'ai attendu. Cette émission est meilleure quand je l'écoute appuyée sur ton épaule. »

« Si tu préfères, j'ai aussi trouvé ce nouveau film. Ça parle… d'amour. »

« Ça aussi c'est meilleur appuyé sur ton épaule. »

ChatNoir devint Adrien et entraîna Marinette sur leur divan pour une soirée cinéma où ils n'eurent pas besoin d'allumer l'écran pour voir des rêves se réaliser.


End file.
